


The Runt

by winchester0567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Gabriel is a Softie, M/M, My First Fanfic, Naked Cuddling, Protective Gabriel, Smut, Top Gabriel, cuteness, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester0567/pseuds/winchester0567
Summary: Gabriel had been very protective of humans. He finds one he can't seem to get out of his mind...





	

Gabriel was at the bar, drinking his whiskey. His wings fluttered a little, although nobody could see. A smaller man sat beside him, barely five feet tall. He showed his ID to the bartender and ordered a Sprite. The angel furrowed his brow. Who the hell goes to a bar and orders Sprite? "So, what brings you here?" he asked the stranger. The smaller man gave Gabe a small, timid smile. "N- nothing," he lied. In all honesty, he was looking for a date. The taller man chuckled, "What's your name?" The man smiled, "Oliver."

"Well, Oliver. How about I buy you a real drink?" he smiled.

A larger, muscular man punched Oliver's small shoulder. "Hey, want to come over to my place and have some real fun, runt?" Gabriel's eyes burned with rage, wanting to smite the man. Not in a room full of humans. "Leave him alone. C'mon, Ollie. Let's sit somewhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was so short! I'm lacking motivation, but it's Thanksgiving break so I'll have plenty of time.


End file.
